


2w bc, lig I 00

by LaiBeli



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluffy Ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaiBeli/pseuds/LaiBeli
Summary: 珍妮薇的船员们收到一则奇怪的信息





	2w bc, lig I 00

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2w bc, lig I 00](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199912) by [rawkfemme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawkfemme/pseuds/rawkfemme). 



      哈利是第一个收到信息的人。他坐在星际舰队司令部的更衣室里, 留意到他的健身房包里的个人网络访问装置的通讯信息灯在闪烁着。打开那一条信息，看到那一串凯瑟琳·珍妮薇中将发给他的看似随机的数字和字母,百思不得其解。他试图解读这个信息，他们在一个外星人系统中的坐标？难道这是某种求救信号？他愈发焦虑，他试图向回复他的前舰长，但是他并没有收到任何回应。他迅速地收拾好自己的东西, 冲出体育馆去找一个操作界面。如果珍妮薇中将陷入什么危险中，那么去拜访派瑞斯一家的事就得缓缓了。  
      杜瓦克和九之七是下一个收到信息的人。他们一起在瓦肯上工作，他们感觉在这里安静的环境工作舒适无比。这一则信息使他们展开争论，杜瓦克认为这只是信息中的一部分，还有更多的信息在传输过程中丢失，阿七认为这一则信息是意在测试他们的创造性思维。但是无论是哪个，阿七都能够通过访问电脑并输入一些指令来判断中将并没有危险，她的生命体征很好，一切参数正常。但是杜瓦克建议阿七监视着中将的生理状况，他提醒她，鉴于中将在那七年中的多次甘愿自我牺牲的行为，这将会是一个谨慎的举措。  
      汤姆和贝拉娜是接下来收到信息的人，他们家的通讯系统响起时，汤姆正坐在操作界面前，他顺手打开了这条信息。他挠着脑袋百思不得其解，然后他把正在陪孩子们玩耍的妻子叫了过来。贝拉娜看了一眼操作界面上的信息，笑了，她拍了拍她丈夫的肩膀，表示她知道这一则信息的意思，并且愿意用一周的尿布换洗来打赌她实对的，汤姆十分乐意接受这个赌注。  
      直到他下课后哈利跑到他面前以前，查可泰一直没有看到那一则信息。在学院里教授星际合作发展的进化理论这一门课或多或少给查可泰去研究他喜爱的人类学的机会，同时也能够离家比较近。一般他上课时是不会去查看他的个人信息的，所以当哈利将那一条信息递到他眼前时，他胃部一沉如鲠在喉，凯瑟琳今天应该在家里才对的。以防万一凯瑟琳真的有什么大麻烦，当他跳上本地穿梭机时，他叮嘱哈利留在舰队总部，毕竟这是令他最能够帮得着忙的地方。  
      查可泰跑上他们旧金山家的楼梯，他在门完全滑开前就挤了进去，他看见起居室散落着各种诸如盘子衣服的物品，他无法从中看出是否曾经发生过打斗，他一个房间顺着一个房间地打开房门查看，也没有发现有什么，直到只剩走道尽头那个房间，当他走到那个房间门前时，他心跳得很厉害。  
      他将头往里探，他所看到的使他平静下来。凯瑟琳安稳地睡在他们的床上，他们蹒跚学步的儿子凯南依偎在她的手臂熟睡着，他的胸膛随着每次呼吸微微起伏，他的头发随着他母亲的呼吸微微摆动。当查可泰沉浸在这安详的情景中时，他听到床的一边有一阵清脆的咯咯笑声。  
他走过去那边，他看见凯南的孪生姐妹卡莎靠着墙坐在地板上，她的小手里抓着一个标准的舰队个人网络访问装置，查可泰把她抱起来，当他看到屏幕上一连串人物头像时，他终于明白发生了什么事情。  
      "像妈妈那样, 爸爸!  
      "是的, 小家伙，你就想你妈妈那样。”  
      查可泰将他的女儿带离房间，好让他的妻子和继续打盹，然后他用一个贝拉娜做的个人网络访问装置玩具来换了卡莎手上手上的真货，并轻轻地亲吻了她的额头。接着他打开他的通讯系统，好向其他收到过那条信息的人解释究竟发生了什么事情。  
      片刻后，旧金山某个角落，传来了兴奋的克林贡式欢呼“啊哈！愿赌服输吧！男人！”


End file.
